The Calm Before the Storm
by ShatteredDreamsProductions
Summary: FUTURE FIC 200 YRS IN OUR FUTURE You & Austin Carlile are dating. Celebrities in this time aren't allowed boy/girlfriends. in order to make sure neither of you tries to continue the relationship, your will be erased. Austin considers not pursuing his dream in order to be with you. you convince him that he should still follow his dream and that you will always be waiting for him.


Austin watched through the surveillance system the hospital had set up for him. As a singer, Austin was required, by his record company, to refrain from relationships until his contracted ten years was completed. It was enough for him to decide he wouldn't pursue his passion. It was only when you insisted that it would be alright that he agreed to give up a life with you for ten years while he toured and performed.

This clause was put in place about a century ago. The record companies noticed that bands with band members who were romantically unattached were far more popular. This went for males or females. It also protected the significant others of the band members from crazed fans that would try to contact them or attack them in the streets. To make absolutely sure that neither Austin nor yourself considered yourselves in any kind of relationship, the record company had paid for a procedure to be done. This procedure wiped your memory clean of any memory of ever knowing Austin or of ever loving him.

Knowing that Austin could never consider himself to be in a relationship with you when you didn't know who he was, they allowed for a surveillance system to be installed in your house. Austin could tap into this at any time and see you watching TV or eating dinner. There were no cameras in your bathroom, and the ones in your bedroom only worked during "appropriate" times. Before the procedure, Austin had asked your permission to have these cameras installed. You readily agreed, happy that Austin couldn't bear the thought of not being able to see you.

Now, almost five years into his contract, Austin watched as you folded laundry in your living room. You had the TV on some radio station, his song "The Calm" was playing. He smiled at the idea that even when you didn't know who he was, something about him brought you comfort. He let his mind wonder over the years the two of you had known each other before he decided to become a singer.

He remembered taking you to prom and how beautiful you'd looked in your navy blue sequined dress. He remembered that night, the night you'd both lost your virginity. He also remembered dropping you off at college only two years later. He remembered when he'd first started up his band, when they were still playing house parties and in their garages. You'd been in England studying the Renaissance Art History. You'd video called every two days for six months. He remembered the day he'd been offered a record deal and the horror he'd felt at having to lose you for ten years.

"Austin…this is your dream. How can you even consider passing it up?" you'd smiled softly when he came home that night. You'd been back for only two months, a newly framed degree of art hung on the wall by your bed. Austin looked over at you and stroked your face.

"How can I even consider losing you?" he'd asked.

"Austin, if things were reversed, you'd do it for me." You whispered and brushed your fingers lightly through his hair.

"I'm not sure I could be that selfless." He smiled sadly.

"Then it's a good thing I am, otherwise this would be a very stagnated relationship." You laughed softly.

Austin remembered asking to see you when he had his heart surgery. The record label had allowed your memory to be intact for seventy two hours, enough to see him go under and come out again and begin his healing. He remembered how happy you'd been to see him. As if you remembered not remembering. Like you'd felt every moment of the three years the two of you had been separated.

He watched you now. In your black short shorts that you'd bought for around the house, a white tank top and your hair up in a messy bun. He smiled. You'd gone back to school. From what he could gather from the books on your coffee table, you were now focusing on Michelangelo's work alone. You'd just gone back, he could tell because the books weren't covered in your normal array of notes and postits yet. He watched as you straightened up and turned to leave the living room with your laundry in one basket. You went to the TV, just as the song was about to end. He watched as you pressed your fingers to your lips and pressed them against his picture on the screen. He smiled. It made him happy that you enjoyed his music.

You turned away as the TV shut off and paused. Austin wondered what had made you pause for so long. Just as Austin thought for sure that the camera had malfunctioned, he saw you turn your eyes to gaze straight into the camera. He almost pulled away from the screen. You looked straight into the lens, smiled softly, waved then brought a finger to your lips as if to say, _Let this be our secret._ Then, continued about your work.

_She remembers._ He thought. He fought to hide the smile that was fighting to break across his lips. _I don't know how, but she remembers._ He'd have to be very careful now as to who was in the room with him while he watched you on the security cameras. Very careful indeed.


End file.
